Truth be Told
by jennyperson91
Summary: Sadie an Margret forget Rain's birthday! They decide to throw him a suprise party. Ben's invited. Will one game of truth or dare change Ben and Sadie's relationship forever? Badie!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ENTER WITTY REMARK HERE SO DO I OWN NATURALLY, SADIE? NO. **

**THIS WAS ONE OF FIRST FANFICTIONS I'VE EVER WRITTEN, AND ITS KINDA CORNY. BE EASY...**

**PaRt OnE: FoRgEtTiNg**

" Come on Margret! If we don't do this now we're never gunna finish by friday. " Sadie said to Margret, who was doodleing Jamie's name all over her notebook.

" Don't worry Sadie! The project is due friday and what is it? Monday? " Margret seem as concerned as Sadie was.

" Its Wednesday. " Sadie said, looking at the chalendar on her desk. " The 20th. " Sadie all of a Sudden looked worried.

" Whats wrong? " Margret asked, getting concerned.

" Todays the 20th! Which means tomorrows th 21st which means... " Sadie stopped talking.

" WHAT? " Margret asked, starting to get worried.

" Tomorrows Rains birthday! We forgot Rains birthday!

**PaRt TwO: PaNiCkInG**

" Oh my gosh. " Margret said, looking up at the celing.

" Yeah... " Sadie said, not fully believeing the situation. After all, she did forget her best friends birthday.

" All that hinting! All that acting funny! " Margret said, stunned. " Three days till Tuesday! Two days! Wink Wink! " Margret said, doing a bad immitation of Rain.

" He has to be expecting a party! What are we going to do? " Sadie asked Margret.

" I guess we gotta throw him one? " Margret looked at Sadie.

" Right. Okay... " Sadie started pacing from one side of the attic to the other. " Where are we gunna have it? Who are we gunna invite? Are they gunna come? This is so last minute. Wha food are we gunna have? What games are we gunna play? Oh Margret, we're never gunna pull this off! " Sadie was officially panicing.

" Calm down, calm down. " Margret said. " We'll pull this off. Okay. First things first. Location. We're painting my house so thats off limits... so go ask your parents if we can have it here, they'll understand. " Sadie ran for the attic stairs and headed down them.

" Right! " Sadie said, right before she clozed the hatch to the attic, illiminating Margret from her view.

Sadie ran down the stairs to find her parents sitting in the living room watching tv. Sadie rushed over and turned the tellevision off.

" Sadie! " Her mother and father said.

" Sorry. " Sadie said, trying to catch her breath. " But we have a problem. "

" Whats wrong honey? " Walter Hawthorne asked his daughter.

" We forgot Rains birthday! Its tomorrow and he's expecting a party! " Sadie said, feeling panicked again. Sadie's parents cringed slightly, telling her how bad the situation really was.

" Can we help? " Sadie's mom asked.

" Yes! " Sadie said in a paniked tone. " Can we have it here? "

" Of course sweetheart! " Her dad told her.

" What do you need? " Sadie's mom asked.

" EVERYTHING! " Sadie said, rushing back up to the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

**PaRt ThReE: mOrE pAnIcInG**

Sadie went back to the attic.

" What'd they say? " Margret looked eager.

" They said yes. Oh, yeah their getting stuff." Sadie said, sitting next to Margret.

" Stuff? What kind of stuff? " Margret asked.

" You know! Birthday stuff! " Sadie said.

" Okay. Then the... stuff... is taken care of... " Margret said. " Whats left? " They both thought a minute.

" Guests! " Hal said, entering the attic with Jamie. Margret then ran over and put her english binder into her Bag. Egnoring her friend, Sadie spoke.

" Ohmygod! Who are we gunna invite? " Sadie slowly started panicing again. Margret smiled and sat down.

" I made a list! " Margret handed the list to Sadie, quite satisfied with herself. Jamie and Hal sat in two chairs opposite her and Margret. Sadie Began to read.

_Sadie_

_Margret_

_Rain_

_Jamie_

_Hal_

_Ron Yuma_

_Vivian_

_Mallory_

_Ben_

Sadie got butterflies when she read Ben's name.

" Jamie, Hal you just gotta be there for the beginning, then you can go. " Margret ordered. Jamie smiled.

" Dont worry Margret. " He slapped a reluctant Hal on the back. " We'll be there. " Margret looked happy, and Sadie highley doubted it was because of Hal...

For the next half hour, Sadie and Margret made call after call, untill they had purswaded everyone on their list to come. All with the eception of one.

" Do you have Ben's number? " Margret asked, her phone in her hand ready to dial.

" Nope " Sadie said. " I guess we'll just have to ask him tomorrow " Sadie looked at Margret.

" You mean you've been crushing on the guy for months and you dont have his phone number? " Margret smiled.

" Um... Yes? " Sadie wondered if she was _supposed_ to have Bens phone number.

Margret sighed. " I guess you'll just have to ask him tomorrow. "

" Me? Why me? " Sadie asked.

" I'm not the one who likes him! "

" What does liking him have to do with anything? " Sadie questioned.

" It has to do with everything Sade! Your asking him and thats final. " Margret ended the conversation and left a confused and paniced Sadie in the attic.

**PaRt FoUr: ThE lAsT gUeSt**

Sadie came to school the next day for one thing. Ask Ben to come to Rain's birthday party. As she entered the school se saw no sign of Ben. She searched for him in between every period untill the end of fifth; her lunch period.

_If I was Ben_

Sadie asked herself.

_Where would I be?_

Then all of a sudden, as if from fate, Sadie stumbled across the Dark Room.

_Aha!_ Sadie prayed Ben would be in there. Casually she knocked on the door.

" One second! " Said a farmiliar voice from within the dark room.

" Okay come in! " The voice said again a few moments later. Sadie carefully slipped into the room and clozed te door behind her. Ben's farmiliar face greeted her.

" Sadie hi! " Ben smiled.

" Hey " The butterflies re entered Sadie's stomach.

" Hold on a sec? I just need to finish developing this picture... " Ben turned around and finished what he was doing.

Sadie looked around the dark room. There was a ton of pictures hanging up of Bens, all magnificent. She even saw a few of herself. She was amazed that Ben could even make her look good in a picture. Then her eyes wandered to a chair with Ben's books sprawled all over it. She noticed her name doodled on a bunch of them the way Margret doodled her _boyfriend_ Jamie's name all over it. Sadie smiled brightly, not realizing Ben had turned around and had been watching her.

" What are you smileing about Red? " Ben eyed sadie cautiously.

" Nothing " Sadie bit her lip to stop her from smileing.

" Okay... " Ben crossed his arms and leaned against the table behind him. " So what are you doing here? I mean, in the dark room? "

" I was looking for you " Sadie said. " I whanted to ask you something " Sadie was all of a sudden overwelmed with fear. Ben on the other hand was smileing.

" What is it? " He asked a nervous Sadie.

" Well... " Sadie took a breath. " Today's Rains birthday and Me and Margret forgot untill yesterday, but dont tell him because he thinks we remembered and are throwing him a surprise party, which we are. I know its very short notice but I was wondering if maybie you whanted to come... ? " Sadie couldn't believe she'd just said that in one breath.

" Of course Sadie. " Ben calmly replied.

" Really? " Sadie was extatic, but shocked.

" Yeah, i'll go. What time? "

" Um... Rain's going to arrive at seven. " Sadie smiled.

" Okay, i'll be there. " Ben smiled sweetly.

" Okay then " Sadie's smile widened. When Sadie turned to leave, she slipped and fell, causing all the books and papers she was holdong to fall. Embarassed, she didn't even try to look up at Ben.

" Red! " Ben rushed over to her. " Are you okay? "

" Yeah... " She looked up at him, and got lost in his brown eyes. When she realized she was stareing, she turned away, her face turning bright crimson.

" Good " Ben smiled, noticing Sadie's facial color. Ben helped her gather her books. Then Sadie noticed Ben was looking at one of her binders, the one she had written _his_ name all over. Ben pretended not to notice, but the smile on his face told her he did. Growing more embarassed, she gathered the rest of her books and ran out of the door.

" Bye! " Sadie squeaked, right before she clozed the door and ran away.

_She wrote my name all over binder..._ Ben smiled to himself as he rose from the floor and made his way back to is pictures.

**PaRt FiVe: ThE pArTy**

Sadie watched as her friends started arriving at her house. Her party was starting to fall into place. She made her way to Margret, who was standing at the door.

" This is gunna work! " Margret smiled as she ran to go turn on some music.

" Hey Red " A voice from behind Sadie alarmed her.

" Ben! Hi! " Sadie looked around for a way out. She was still embarassed about what happened in the dark room.

" Are you alright? " Ben senced something wrong with her.

" Yeah, fine! " Sadie lied.

" He's comming! " Mallory said as she ran from the window to hide. Everyone at the party followed. Sadie ran, unable to find a decent hiding place. Then a gentile hand pulled her off her feet and behind the couch. Losing her balance, Sadie fell directly ontop of the person who pulled her down there in the first place, Ben!

Ben looked into Sadie's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, then Sadie snapped back into reality and ( Red faced ) pulled herself off Ben.

" Sorry! " Sadie smiled to try to hide her embarassment.

" Its okay " Ben reassured.

Then they heard Rain's voice enter the living room. Everyone jumped up.

SURPRISE!

Everyone yelled. Rain was speechless. WOW! was all he could say for about ten minutes.

**PaRt SiX: tRuTh Or DaRe?**

Everyone was having a good time, then Margret turned the music down.

" How about some truth or dare? " She asked. Everyone agreed they whanted to play, even though the game was a tad childish. They all made a circle on the rug. Jamie of course sat next to Margret, Rain sat next to Vivian, hopeing to get back on her good side, since she refused to talk to him just a few days earlier because of the whole mascot thing. She still wasn't talking to him though. Mallory sat next to Hal, who was already next to Ron. Sadie was already sitting on the other side of Margret. Then to Sadie's surprise, Ben came and sat next to her. He leaned in closer to her so no one could hear what he was saying.

" Are you okay Red? " He asked in a wisper.

" Yeah, I'm fine " Sadie smiled a fake smile. She had been avoiding Ben this whole night.

" Good, because you seem like you've been avoiding me. " Ben waited for Sadie's reply, but had to straighten up because the game was getting started.

A few questions into the game Ron decided to ask Ben a question.

" Truth or Dare? " Ron asked.

" Um... Truth. " Ben answered.

" Okay... um... if you were forced to kiss anyone in this circle right now, anyone at all, who would it be? " Everyone looked at Ben, waiting for his answer. Everyone but Sadie, who couldn't get herself to look up at him.

" Do I have to answer that? " Ben asked, obviously affraid to state his answer.

" Yea! " Ron said.

" Okay. Then if I had to kiss anyone in this circle right now, it would be... " Ben looked at Rain, who looked worried. " I would pick... "

" Oh yeah, and it has to be a real kiss. " Ron added.

" As oppose to a fake kiss? What exactly is a fake kiss Ron? " Everyone laughed. Accept for Ron.

" Oh, you know what I mean. Just say your answer so we can move on! " Ron wasn't being very pacient.

" Okay. I would have to say... " Ben thought to weather say the truth or lie about his answer. He decided to go with the truth.

" Sadie. " Ben finaly answered, turning red in the process. Sadie looked at Ben and smiled.

" Okay, next question... " Ben said trying to get himself out of the humiliation spotlight he had put himself in.

**PaRt SeVeN: cOnFeSsIoN**

It was 9: 36 and Sadie went into the back room to get some peace and quiet.

" Mind if I join you? " Sadie turned around to see Ben at the door.

" No, not at all " Sadie smiled. She was finally getting over the fact that she hummiliated herself in front of Ben... twice.

Ben came up and stood beside her. " Sorry I was kind of egnoring you tonight. " Sadie admitted.

" So you were egnoring me! " Ben said. " I knew it! " Sadie smiled.

" I guess I was just kinda embarassed. " Sadie turned to look out the window at the moon.

" Why? " Ben asked. " Because of you falling today? " Sadie nodded her head yes. " Everyone has things to be embarassed about Red. "

" Even you? " Sadie smiled.

" Yes, even me. " Ben smiled back.

" When were you ever embarassed? " Sadie asked.

" Lets not talk about this now... " Ben smiled. " Truth or Dare? " He asked Sadie.

" What? " Sadie said.

" You heard me. Truth or Dare? "

" Ben, the game is over. " Sadie said.

" Just pick one. "

" Fine... Truth. " Sadie looked at Ben, waiting for him to ask her a question.

Ben took a breath. " Do you like anyone in this room as... more... than a friend? " Sadie looked around to see that they were the only two in the room. Sadie couldn't believe he just asked her that.

" Do you? " She asked, trying to weasel her way out of answering. But Ben was to smart for that.

" I asked you first. " He said.

" Um... " Sadie decided to tell him.

" Yes. " She smiled as she watched Ben's reaction.

" Really? " His eyes twinkled. Sadie was mesmerized.

" Well, yeah... " Sadie wondered what was going to happen next. Ben than walked closer to Sadie, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sadie felt tingly.

" Thats what I was hopeing you'd say. " Ben smiled and Sadie smiled back. Sadie saw Ben comming closer to her, and she felt herself getting closer to him. The space between them was slowly disappearing. Then all of a sudden, Ben pressed his lips against Sadies. At first she was shocked. Ben was kissing her! Then after a while the shock went away, and she began kissing back. After about a minute, they pulled away. Sadie looked up at Ben who was smileing down at her.

" You know Ben? " Sadie asked, twirling her finger through the back of his hair. Something she'd been dying to do since she met the guy.

" What? " Ben asked, letting Sadie play with his hair.

" I'm beginning to like truth or dare. " Sadie smiled, and kissed Ben on the lips, only different then when he'd kissed her. This was better. After a minute the kissing became more intense, their first time making out. All of a sudden Sadie pulled away.

" What? " Ben asked, getting a little worried.

" I just remembered my english project is due tomorrow! I'm never gunna finish it! " Ben smiled at her.

" Do us both a favor, Red? "

" What? " Sadie asked.

" Shut up. " And with that Ben leaned in and picked up where they'd left off, and any thought of english was far from her mind.

**WELL THERE IT IS! I LOOOOOVE THE ENDING. I GUESS I JUST HAVE A WAY WITH ENDING MY FANFICTIONS... OK QUESTION. AND BE HONEST. DOES ANYONE BESIDES ME THINK I WRITE ENDINGS THE BEST? ( GWOSH I HOPE THAT DIDNT SOUND CONCEDED... ) **


End file.
